Fox Becomes Addicted to Cheese 3
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: The Star Wolf team is back in action, and cheese is the main course on the menu tonight, everyone!


Episode 3: Attack of the Cheese Lords

One day in the Lylat System, the Star Wolf team was cruising through space..............................

And guess what? Among pilots, Panther Caruso was an ace.  
Suddenly the team received a transmission, interrupting Wolf's favorite TV show about fishin!  
"I am the cheese lord, Ghoutah, from Planet Amoutara! I promise wealth, if you send me some cheese, and send me some pronto! My planet's people are starving, and my last name is El Gonzo!"

The Star Wolf Team glanced at each other in disbelief.  
"We've got to go get some cheese, and send some cheese packages to Ghoutah El Gonzo! He might give us enough money  
to go buy a condo!" exclaimed Wolf.  
"But we're outlaws, we're crooks, heck, we are SHNOOKS! We can get money in a much easier way! We can go rob  
a starship, or beg Miyu or Fay!" responded Panther.  
"No no no, my fine little friends! It is cheese we must find, and of which Planet Amoutara's future depends!" said Wolf.  
So the team set a course, set a course for Planet Kew. It was there that the cheese industry flourished and grew. When they landed on Kew, there was only one thing to do.  
Buy some cheese, from a farmer. An anthropormorphic fish guy farmer named Lou. They were short on money. So the three friends, Panther, Wolf, and Leon, decided to persuade the farmer with gifts.  
"Panther brings you greetings, greetings from the stars. We are three travelers, and we bring you fine gifts! Some old plasma guns, a snowboard, and re-chargeable fake Nova Bombs, how are those  
for gifts? Specially designed to relieve you of psychotic angry fits! Now now, will you give us some cheese? If we gave you those gifts, would you, would you please?" asked Panther. The farmer agreed, that those were fine offers indeed. So he gave them some cheese, for cheese was their need. And with that, the Star Wolf team blasted off the planet Kew with blinding light-speed.  
"We got it baby! We got the cheese! Without having to pay any ridiculous fees!" said Wolf.  
"I think we should have tortured him, and then stolen the cheese! We could have gotten more, without having to say please!" said Leon. Wolf simply scoffed, and wondered about the whereabouts  
of Planet Amoutara. Panther had loaned their star map to some cat-girl named Sarah.  
"Where the heck is Planet Amoutara?" asked Wolf. Thankfully, Leon knew, and so they went there, and to get there, they flew. When they arrived on the planet, the people there so starved and deprived,  
were relieved when they saw the Star Wolf team flying above, and they were thankful to be alive.  
"Alright, little aliens, behold, behold, the POWER OF CHEESE!" said Wolf, as he threw cheese down to the citizens out the window of his star ship. He thought of himself as a cosmic Santa Claus,  
and with that, they flew back home, and Panther licked his paws.  
"I wonder if we'll be known as heroes now, instead of villains, now that we delivered all those tasty little cheese spillins!" pondered Wolf.  
"I doubt that, seriously!" said Leon, who was grimmacing. "Lord Ghoutah stole the cheese from the citizens with some new "all your cheeses belong to us" act, and he's using the food  
to build weapons, weapons of war and great evil!".  
"WHAT?" protested Wolf. "That is impossible! He's using the cheese to power his war ships! Now we'll have to flee this galaxy, or we'll be blown into space chips!".  
"We need to destroy Lord Ghouta's incoming armies! We need to strike back, before they strike Corneria! Then we'll be known as heroes!" suggested Panther.  
"But our weapons are no match! To strike back, we need cheese! And umm...I need to go weeze!" said Leon, as he ran off to the little lizard's room. A transmission came up on their  
screen. It was from Team Star Fox. Fox Mcloud began speaking.  
"Corneria has perfected a new Blue Cheese Blast Bomb, so while you guys are off playing Croquet or Ping Pong, we'll be blowing the bad guys to smithereens!!!!" said Fox. Wolf began panicking.  
"We need to stop the evils of Lord Ghoutah's armies before Fox does! Come on let's figure out how to get cheese!" said Wolf.  
"A way to get cheese, without torture or fees! Yes, we can find come up with a recipe! A recipe for cheese! That is it!" Panther.  
"Ehh, none of us are chefs, and we don't have chef hats! We aren't even rabbits, nor are we bears or cats!" said Leon.  
"We should go back to Kew. They're having a cheese-off, so I think that's what we'll do!" Wolf decided finally, after thinking and pondering for 30 minutes straight. When they flew back to Kew,  
and set foot on the planet's surface made of green goo, they noticed the fishy farmer named Lou was having a cheese-off with his twin brother, a boy named Sue.  
"Let us join this event, or you're dead meat! You won't have a head, let alone arms or feet! And if we win, give us all your cheese! I mean it! It's necessary for  
the safety of the many galaxies!" said Wolf pointing his plasma-gun at the innocent farmer. The fishy Anglar farmer feared for his life, so he let them join in. Woah, Lou could have lost his left fin! A cheese-off is a real event, it is  
not fake, it's true. It involves uneaten cheese still wrapped in plastic, and a lit BBQ. The rules were simple as well, and the words that go with them are easy to spell. Simply drop your plastic cheese pouches on the all-holy grill, and hope your cheese pouch INFLATES before the other ones do!  
The Star Wolf Team won the event hands-down! They got lots of cheese, and then blasted off into the stars! They used their little star ships, not magic horses or cars.  
"OH NO!" thought Wolf. "Where's Pigma? He's gone! I haven't seem him since yesterday's dawn!". Suddenly another transmission came up on the screen. It was from Pigma.  
"ATTENTION STAR WOLF TEAM! I have joined up with Star Fox again, and with the good guys, I swing! I'm a traitor! I switch sides constantly, I guess it's my thing!" said Pigma.  
"The only weapons-mechanic on the team! Without him, our cheese is useless, and I think I'm gonna scream!" said Wolf. As time passed on, and Wolf was feeling suicidal,  
yet another transmission popped up on the TV screen, during Lylation Idol.  
"This is Beltino Toad, weapons builder extrodanaire! I'm availible all day, except when I'm playing abandonware! I can even turn cheese blocks into nuclear SUPER NOVA bombs!  
Star Wolf, I'll help you! I feel sorry for you guys! You aren't really bad, you're just rogues and that's cool! Star Fox is so full of themselves, so full of bull!" said Beltino. After sending their  
cheese blocks to Beltino Toad, they thought they were heading towards VICTORY ROAD!!!!!!!! The Star Wolf Team flew towards Planet Aquas, and began planning their vacation, should they  
stop the baddies before Star Fox did, and should the Star Wolf team succeed, on behalf of the people of Lylat, wow what a revelation.

BUT WHAT HAPPENED NEXT? BELTINO BETRAYED THEM! He used their cheese to build bombs, but with them, he blew up all the Star Wolf Team's ships, and they all crashed unto the seas of  
Aquas, and the giant space fishies were licking their lips! The Star Wolf team, all soaking and wet, walked slowly to the shores, all of them arm in arm. They were worn out, exhausted, battered,  
and torn.  
"I guess we'll never win! We're failures! It's cuz we're criminals I guess!" said Wolf with a sigh.  
"Yeah, and it's cuz Pigma turned into a Star Fox spy!" suggested Leon. Flying above them was good o'l Andrew Oikonny. He thought that the Star Wolf team was acting silly and whiny. He told them he'd help them get new jobs that weren't criminal or slimy.

AND SO THREE YEARS LATER.......

Lord Ghouta's forces were defeated! The Star Fox team prevailed.........with Pigma back on their side, and with weapons of cheese!

AH, THE POWER, OF CHEESE!

THE END

PART 3 is nigh! Look for the third silly tale in this series coming soon!


End file.
